Aircraft are conventionally provided with fairings, namely fairings fixed to the intersection of the fuselage with the wing structure. The fairings may be combined with seals provided to prohibit the circulation of air inside the fairing as an air passage of this kind could prompt a vibration of the seal. This vibration may create a noise that is audible inside the cabin of the aircraft, thus creating auditory discomfort for occupants of the cabin. Furthermore, this vibration is transmitted to the fuselage and to the elements that it comprises, giving rise to structural stress and fatigue in those elements. Furthermore, the vibration of the seal favors a wearing out of the seal and the wearing out may lead to a premature tearing of the seal. Finally, this vibration gives rise to parasitic aerodynamic drag.
The document DE 694 021 C discloses a lining for a gap of an airplane.
The document FR 2 789 144 A1 discloses a seal with fittings enclosing a framework said framework extending beyond the fittings.
The document US 2003066933 A1 discloses an aircraft with ventral fairing and seal for such an aircraft. A seal is disposed in slots between said ventral fairing on the one hand and the fuselage or flying surface on the other hand, said seal being provided with an end lip and with a radially elastic bead, which are able to be applied with leaktightness against said fuselage or said flying surface, respectively.
US 2005/0247821 A1 discloses a seal positioned on an inner rim of an opening between an internal wall bordering the opening and a wing crossing said opening in order to prohibit the circulation of air inside a ventral fairing through the opening. In order to enable sealing between the external and the interior of a ventral fairing US 2005/0247821 A1 proposes a transition shim between the structure fastening the wing to the fuselage of the aircraft and the wing. A shim for a ventral fairing is not suitable for example for an upper-wing fairing. A shim causes extra efforts and costs for the construction and an increase of the total weight of the aircraft.